Rediscover
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Post zero requiem, Lelouch has been living alone in a forest for years while the world advances around him, until one day, either by fate or a stroke of good luck, a familiar face makes its way to him, and he is brought back into the civilized world, prepared to defend it from a new threat.
1. The Woodsman

A/N yes, another, im sorry, i have lots of ideas and cant help myself. Please for the love of god review.

A deer walked about in a small clearing within a forest, the sun was slowly starting to set, and the far off sounds of chirping birds, it's ears twitched and it's head swiveled, searching for the smallest sign of danger, it was an older male, it had lived a full life, and had nothing left to do but experience the end.

A figure moved through the brush, several bushes and steady arms and legs hid it's presence, it too had experienced life, but it was one of pain and hardship, and right now the being needed food to survive another day.

 **BANG**

A single bullet wound appeared in the side of its head, the creature was dead instantaneously and felt nothing when it fell to its side and hit the ground. It would make due for food, likely lasting a week or more if the figure continued to hunt and scavenge.

The gunshot had startled nearby birds, causing them to chirp and fly away in panic, after a few seconds a black cloaked figure stepped out with a small cart, hefted the beast into the wheeled container and began to trudge back into the forest, leaving no trace of what had happened besides a small pool of blood soaking into the dirt and grass.

The cloaked person eventually stopped in the middle of the forest, if one watched they would see him step to a specific spot, reach down, clear leaves and other obstructions, and pull on something, opening what could only be described as a well hidden, hand crafted, wood door, normally associated with old wine cellars.

The figure stepped down into the hole in the ground, vanishing along with the cart and kill. A few moments later a pair of black gloved hands reached up, covered the door with its camouflage, and closed them.

In the cellar the person wheeled the cart down a makeshift ramp and entered a fairly large sized room. The person pulled his hood down, revealing a young man with raven black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. The man pulled an old rifle off of his back, which had been hanging by a strap, it was a M1903A3 Springfield, bolt-action rifle. He pulled the slide back, releasing a spent round and slotted another one in, closed the slide, switched on the custom safety mechanism, and set it against the wall. He then pulled out a long barreled Colt Anaconda .44 magnum , semi automatic/ double action, revolver placing it on a small table next to the rifle.

He walked over to a hole in the wall, placing some wood inside that was set to the side, along with dry grass and leafs, lighting a match and tossing it in, setting a fire.

'Time to get to work on dinner.' Lelouch told himself in his head.

He set to work on making a roast for himself, his food usually consisted of whatever he found or killed that was edible, when he started this off 3 years ago he was helpless, but with C.C. helping him he managed to start living life in the wild quite well, he would go into a small town once every couple weeks for certain supplies, ammunition, matches, batteries for his radio, a select few other things and fresh fruits and vegetables to use when he cooked, he sold skins to get the money. She stayed with him for a few months, teaching him everything he might need to know.

And then she left, there was no goodbye, no note, nothing, she was there one morning and gone the next. He was upset by this, with her gone he had no one to talk to, and he was lonely. Everyday he berated himself on what he could have done better, or differently, wished that the world was a better place before he came along, and then he could have real family, and friends, and an overall better life. In the end however, he did not regret it, feel sorry? Yes. Wish he could fix it all? Absolutely. But regret? No, he regretted very few things that he did, he hurt many people that he cared about and he knew it. He regretted that, he also regretted that there where so many needless deaths. What he hated the most however was lying no Nunnally and-

'No, stop thinking about her, she was in danger, and she deserved so much better than you, so stop whining!'

Kallen.

He sighed as he stirred the meat in the pot along with carrots and chunks of potato in a pot he hung over the fire, simmering.

He got up, stretched, and walked over to his bed and laid down, flipping through his notebook while the meal cooked, a lantern brightened and dimmed on the desk next to him as he looked through his notes and drawings.

He continued to flip through until he stopped abruptly at one, it was a very well done drawing of Kallen, standing in her Ashford uniform under a tree. He found himself drawn to it before he closed his eyes, shook his head, and slammed the book shut.

'STOP thinking about her, it's OVER, she hates your guts now and that's all your fault.'

'She doesn't me you and you know it, you saw her face that day, you saw her figure it out, you saw her cry, you saw how she wanted to scream and make everyone stop, she didn't hate me in the end and zero requiem hurt her bad... wait a second, why the Fuck am I arguing with myself in my own head!? Oh great I'm going absolutely mental and talking to myself, FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!

'... well now your just being rude.'

'Shut up!'

'Meanie'

'Meanie?... really?'

'Hey buddy, I'm a figment of your imagination made to make sure you don't go bat shit crazy, and I take on the personalities of people that where close to you, that meanie part was Nunnally.'

Lelouch groaned, making up conversations with himself wasn't healthy, nor did it pass the time very well, because the conversation always turned awkward.

"Another day in paradise." He mumbled

He got up from his bed and put his cloak back on, walking back out of the cellar and sitting down in an attempt to relax in the natural beauty of the surrounding forest.

 **BANG BANG CRACK BANG**

He shot up, searching the surrounding area, his ears attuned to un natural sounds that invade the forest, he knew what he heard.

Gunfire, and it wasn't the sound of hunting rifles, these where military grade weapons, a gun fight was taking place in the forest.

He ran back into his little home and ran back out with his rifle, pistol, and ammo. He ran in the general direction, staying in cover and listening to the sound of combat getting closer with every step, the sun had almost set, and the moon was starting to shine brightly.

'There!'

He took cover behind a tree, two men where chasing someone, probably a woman by the shape of the body, the two men where wearing armor of the old empire, before Nunnally took over, the woman was wearing a different one, she looked like she was wearing a knight of the round outfit.

One of the men tackled the woman to the ground, using hand cuffs to secure her and placing a foot on her head, not enough to hurt or kill, but instead to mock.

"Hey, I like this look, nice and submissive, think we could have some fun with her before we kill her?"

"Fuck you!" The woman screamed.

"That's the plan." The other one cut in.

"Go rot in hell you dipshits!" The woman's voice was familiar to him?

The one that had the boot on her head stepped off, knelt down and grabbed her by her long crimson hair, pulling her face up and hit her in the forehead with the butt of his rifle.

Lelouch KNEW that face.

Kallen.

He didn't even need to think, he pulled out his rifle aimed for the one that was holding her hair and fired, it went straight through, and he dropped dead.

What the fu-AHHHHHHHHH! SON OF A BI-!

Lelouch shot the other man in his left knee, the other went through the helmet and into the right eye socket, before exiting out the other side, a splatter of blood hitting the tree behind him.

Lelouch wasted no time rushing out to he and picking her up, carrying her over to a nearby tree, she came out of her daze just as Lelouch was picking the lock on the handcuffs.

"Thanks." She muttered, sitting up against the tree. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer, he instead put a hand over her mouth, the other slowly reached out over her shoulder, he pulled back a few moments later, it was a black widow spider. She was glad he did that, if he didn't she would have freaked out, she hated most spiders, only the really small jumping spiders and dandy long legs where ok in her eyes, the first because it was, admittedly, kinda cute, and intelligent, the other, because it was a gentle giant that didn't have the fangs to break human skin. He put his hand on the ground and the small creature ran off. He pulled his other hand off of her mouth, but then put a finger in front of his mouth, symbolizing quiet, and nodding his head in the direction she and her assailants came from, she looked to see another squad creep their way into the area. He tapped her shoulder, grabbing her attention, and pointed in another direction. He started to slowly move through the brush, barely making a sound, she made sure to do exactly as her savior did.

They eventually reached a clearing in the moonlit forest, he reached down and opened the cellar doors, holding them open for her, she walked down, and he followed.

She stood in the middle of the room, examining it, the walls seemed to be clay, and where supported by sturdy logs, a lantern burned from the ceiling like a chandelier, over to one side, a delicious smell of good food cooking welcomed her, on the opposite side, a bed and small dresser, both hand crafted, she paused when her savior walked past her, pulling a stool out of a corner and set it in front of her, she sat down, he came back from a small cabinet he went to with medical bandages, a shot glass, and a bottle of vodka.

He knelt down, using a rag to dab her forehead, cleaning the blood. After that he took out another, poured a small amount of the liquor on it and dabbed her wound again, cleaning it, then he wrapped the bandage around her head, and poured her a shot.

She nodded, and took it, she really could use a drink right now.

"Thank you, for saving me, and offering your hospitality."

He gave a nod, and then went over to his food, which had been cooking well for the past two hours or so. He pulled out two bowls and spoons, filling one, and giving it to Kallen. He then grabbed some for himself and sat down on his bead, consuming his meal quietly.

She took a bite. It was delicious.

"Thanks, do you, talk."

He didn't respond. As much as he would like to, she needed to not know about him, it was what was best for her. Still, he greatly enjoyed her company. They had m quietly finished their meals, Lelouch stored the rest of the food in a battery operated fridge next to the cooking area. After that, he grabbed a blanket and some pillows, making a place for himself on the floor.

She looked at him quizzically, he saw this and pointed at her, then pointed at the sole bed in the room, she seemed to get the message.

"Wait, you saved me, bandaged my wounds, and gave me food, you didn't have to do that, and I don't want to take your bed from you."

He pretended he didn't hear, or didn't care. He laid down on the pillows and pulled the small blanket over him, he struggled to fall asleep for some time, until he heard Kallen eventually gave in and took the bed.

He closed his eyes and dreamed, it was the first good sleep he had in years.


	2. Getting Nosy

Kallen couldn't sleep, she felt strange, like she was safe, yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that the person that saved her was more than just a stranger, that he had more motive for his hospitality than he let on, that it was more than something out of outright kindness.

If her internal clock was correct it was 4 AM, at least it was on this side of the Brittanian mainland. She turned on her bed to face the open room, and stood up, begging to pace.

'Things are going from bad to worse to down right horrific, I need to get back to friendly territory. I have so many questions, why the set up? Why did they chase me and not Nunnally? And who, who saved me?'

She turned to look at her rescuer, sleeping on the floor.

'I need to know who he is. I can't go near him, he could be a light sleeper and I don't want him to know I've been snooping, though I could peek under his hood, I don't want to risk it, he might have something else for me to figure him out.'

She began to look around the room, her head swiveled as her eyes glanced around the room, getting a mental layout and trying to find anything of note for her to look at.

'That will work.' She spotted his notebook on a shelf. She pulled it down, sat on the bed, and flipped to the first page.

' _This is my first notebook, a journal, mother told me it would provide comfort for my thoughts and space to draw, so, time to start. Today Nelly and Euphie came over, I like them better than my other siblings, they where always so much nicer to Nuna and I, all the others called us half blood worms, I don't get it, we're supposed to be family. Anyways we spent most of our time in the gardens at the villa, I got bored and put a little frog on Euphie's head, Nelly threw me into the lake in turn...'_

Kallen smiled at the entry, but couldn't help recognizing those nicknames, though she can't remember where she heard them. She only heard it once or twice a few years ago back when-

She bit her lip and blinked away a tear that had been forming.

'He's gone, he's gone and it's your fault for ever doubting him in the first place, that's why you quit the black knights and became Nunnally's personal guard. It's the only thing I can do to honor and remember him, now stop crying, he wouldn't like to see me cry, even up there, in heaven, where he truly belongs.'

She flipped through a few more pages past several doodles and notes until she found another entry.

 _'I hate his guts!'_

Her eyes widened, and she read the next entry carefully.

 _'That vile, dispicable, disgusting excuse of a father! He doesn't care at all! They killed her! And now Nunna is hurt! Oh how I despise him! I loath him! I want him to die! All he does is vouch for war and execute anyone he doesn't like! He never once told anyone that he loved them! Be it his wife's or children! I went to the throne room today, I demanded he find the assailant, but he didn't care, so I called him out right in front of everyone, every last noble, military man, and member of the family! You know what he did? He said that I was dead to him, that I have been since the moment I was born! He exiled me and my sister to Japan as political hostages today, they all laughed at me! W_ _e leave tomorrow morning, I need to pack..._

Her jaw dropped, she began to flip through the pages, for a while, there was nothing, as if he didn't feel like writing much of anything for years, keeping his thoughts private, but then, she found one sketch that caught her eyes instantly as she flipped by, she went back to find the page.

Blue prints for a mask, one she was very familiar with, on the left, an equally familiar costume design. She stared at it for who knows how long, before turning a page and finding an entry.

 _'Yesterday was the beginning, though I had hoped I could wait just a bit longer until I was ready. But it has begun and I will follow it through to the end, I defeated and killed a member of my family, and in doing so I have set out on my mission, I swore, on the day that Brittania attacked Japan, and destroyed my home for the second time in a row, that I would destroy the empire. I also received a power, known as geass, from a green haired woman known as C.C. I do not know much about my power, only that I can now give a single order that a person must obey with eye contact. I didn't want it, I wanted to live, I want justice, but this isn't a tool of justice, it is more of a crutch for revenge, but I will use it, and my second target, was myself, I have found that while it only works on others once, I can use it on myself a few times before I become immune._

 _I ordered myself to lock away my emotions and my morals, in order to destroy Brittania, I must be a monster, a demon, something more than human, or perhaps less? I have ordered myself, from here on in, to stop at nothing to achieve my goal of creating a better world, even if it means the world hates me, even if a potential lover, friends, even Nunnally. I must either succeed or die, so I write this as an apology to anyone that is killed because of me, as well as to those that I hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally, this is the last time I can say or think these things under most circumstances, unless it is a unique, or overly taxing situation where holding in my emotions would damage what's left of my sanity._

 _I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I do not ask for forgiveness, I know that what I am about to undertake is the work of the devil himself and I will burn in hell for it, and I resign my fate to whatever this fucked up universe deems appropriate. But know I do not enjoy it, know that every time I kill or order someone to do something against their will, a part of me will die, burn to cinders, and I will slowly melt away until I am nothing but ash and bone, until I am well and truly dead, mind, body, and soul._

 _To Clovis, I'm sorry I couldn't save you from father's corruption, and that I had to kill you in Shinjuku._

 _To my friends, I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you but this is my mission and mine alone, you deserve to have normal lives._

 _To any potential romantic partners, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow myself to love anyone until my mission is complete, and you must be kept out of harms way, a very wise woman once said, 'if you wish to keep someone safe, you will push them away to keep them out of danger.'_

 _And to Nunnally, I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't lie, that I would be there until I die, but to make the world you dream of a reality, I must break that promise, I'm gona have to have a rain check on swallowing those thousand needles._

 _Goodbye.'_

She flipped through page after page, it was all here, every strategy every tactic, everything that happened during the black rebellion, from the prospective of Zero himself.

She finally reached the end of it, there was a page, titled Zero Requiem. She recognised this, Nunnally told her, along with the other leading black knights, and select members of the UFN, about how she received a vision, about how Lelouch planned his own death, they scoffed and began to write it off, but then Zero pulled his mask off, revealing Suzaku's pained, angry, and emotionally unstable face in the conference room, and yelled at them, describing what had happened, what was planned, piece by piece, with incredible detail, and in the end they believed.

And he described it just as this journal entry did, to the letter.

She couldn't help but to start crying silently, as she let the book fall from her hands into her lap, the next page revealed a beautiful drawing, it was her, in her Ashford uniform, standing under a tree, there was another on the next page, Lelouch and herself where laying down together under the same tree, she continued to flip through the pages, sketches of her, one was of her in a bunny suit which she immediately blushed at and looked away from, then of the student council, Nunnally, of the Guren, all well drawn and done with care. She closed the book, and set it down on the shelf. She then stood up and turned to look at the man who rescued her.

She stepped forward, knelt down next to him, and pulled up his hood...

 **POV SWITCH LELOUCH**

He sprang up at the sound of one of his cabinets toppling over.

After rubbing his eyes and blinking he searched the room for the source of his slumber being disturbed.

He looked at Kallen, who was sitting on the floor and had her back against the wall, and he noticed two things...

1: His hood was down

2: She was staring right at him

'... Bugger...'

A/N a little cheesy I know, kinda like chapter 10 of code wars, but it was the best I could think of. REVIEW!


	3. Back into the fold

A/N sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, stuff... happened, and it wasn't good. Personal stuff, I'm sure you guys understand, anyways, I'm stuck on the final part of code wars arc 1 (coreagrophing [don't know how to spell that word] fights is difficult, especially what I'm trying to do, it will be worth the wait I promise), and I keep revising Kallen of the rewind ' s next chapter, so this is the next best thing I could do.

I'm not gona lie, I took a break from writing, revised my subscription to S.W.T.O.R (star wars the old republic in case you didn't know, it's free to download and play, but you can get good, cheap deals for subscriptions, which offer lots of bonuses.) and went nuts on it, played some World Of Warships too, got a new job at jewel, but I'm gona try to update more frequently again. Not as much, though I will try to make chapters a little longer as compensation.

Also, to the guy (or girl) who reviewed, talking about the fire underground, I already had that covered, the smoke is filtered through several small tunnels just below the surface, the smoke dissapates over time as the roots of the grass, trees, and other plants absorb the C02, and other gasses, what's left comes out of loose soil, at several random locations, as puffs of smoke and heat, only visible if your right there looking at it. Your idea was good, but it's visible from a distance, people would see the smoke and figure "hey, someone is over there." And that would be too much suspicion for someone to not come looking.

If your interested in playing S.W.T.O.R with me I'd be glad to! Always happy to make new friends, PM me if you want to talk, as always leave reviews, they fuel my writing. :3

Chapter 3 back into the fold

They continued to stare, unblinking, one fearing that if she did, she would lose him again, the other, afraid that doing so would break the silence and lead to something far more unpleasant.

Kallen was the first to regain her senses, and asked one, simple, question.

"Is it really you?"

Her voice was soft, quiet, like a gentle breeze or the words of an angel, muffled from her gloved hands still covering her mouth.

He tensed up, unsure of what to say, not even sure if he should say anything, so he didn't, he turned away, guilt eating away at him, and gave a nod, looking at the floor.

She stood, slowly, and walked over to him, cautiously, as if he where a deer ready to flee at the slightest sudden movement. She then kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Why, why did you do it, why did you leave, why did you make me see that, I thought you had committed suicide, I thought you where gone..." her voice cracked as she began to cry. "I could have helped you, you could have let me in, I believed in you, I still do, now more than ever, why did you push me away?"

"... To protect you."

She pulled herself up from his shoulder, which she had buried her face into, not enough to lose grip on her bone crushing hug but enough to see his face.

He still refused to look at her.

"I knew the black knights like the back of my hand, still probably do, but I knew they where ready to kill you over Schneizel's manipulation, I knew that if you fought by my side, there was a chance, that I couldn't protect you, something I couldn't see coming, a surprise I didn't expect, one wrong move and I would have lost you too, the only way to keep you safe, was for me to be your enemy, I ordered my troops to not attack you when vulnerable, to not concentrate their strikes on you, let you win, fighting against me, you where in no real danger."

He took a deep breath.

"I never planned to actually, win, as the emperor, a false victory for a false war, I was going to burn, and I wasn't about to take anyone with me down to hell, if I let you in, I wouldn't have been able to get you to leave, you would have stayed, and when I enacted zero requiem the knights and the people would have taken their anguish out on you for joining me, if not just killing you to 'free' you."

She re buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"What's the point of living if your gone?"

He felt his entire explenation get derailed by that one question.

"Do you know how empty I felt, how much I blamed myself, how much I have had the urge to kill as many black knights as I could before offing myself? They betrayed you and I hated them for it, i thought they made you kill yourself and I loathed them for it."

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Kallen, I know I'll probably never get it-"

"YOUR FORGIVEN NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME HUG YOU, YOU BAKA!"

He stopped speaking, and let her continue to hold him, after a minute he returned the gesture and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Well, isn't that touching?"

They stopped and turned to a see someone else had found them, the only distinguishable things about the woman, who they could tell was one due to the voice and ...'healthy' figure she had, a pair of golden eyes seemed to glow from behind her white, and gold trimmed, hooded cloak.

Kallen seemed to forget the moment that she was having and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you found me Ceara, I thought I was stranded out here."

"Don't mention it, I've got a squad outside, and a stealth chopper in a nearby clearing. Enjoy the quality time with your boyfriend?"

She blushed and began to stutter, Lelouch wasn't that far off, but kept himself together.

"Now hold on a sec, you left me C.C. and without saying anything, no note, nothing, then you just barge in here like we've been roommates the whole time!?"

"I couldn't stay Lelouch, personal reasons, I had to leave, but I figured I could be with you in spirit by helping Nunnally run the New Brittanian Empire. That reminds me, your coming with us."

"I cant, I'm supposed to be dead remember?"

"Even so the world knows the truth."

"What!?"

"Just come with me, I'll explain when we get there."

They walked outside, Lelouch carried his weapons with him, along with his journal as he did so, a squad of New Brittanian troopers, rangers, their uniforms where not all that different to that of the old empire, but a shoulder patch, with a sword and shield, along with a pair of angelic wings identified them as part of the New imperial military, where guarding a black chopper.

Kallen hopped on, and Lelouch followed., they sat next to each other, and Kallen slowly placed her hand on his. They both blushed.

Unbeknownst to the two, another pair of eyes where watching, filled with longing, and a small, but not alarming amount of envy.

The flight was otherwise quiet, taking them over sparsely populated areas, they must have traveled for hours, until they reached a place of interest, one that unsettled Lelouch greatly.

"The hell..." Lelouch commented.

A large wall, stretched high, at least 30 stories tall, completely made out of metal, it stretched from the horizon of the window Lelouch looked out of, and all the way to the opposite side to the opposing horizon.

"It's still under construction, there are quite a few names for it, the great Wall of Brittania, the endless divide, the split, but most just call it the wall." C.C. explained softly, as she stared at it.

"Heads up, we are entering friendly territory, T-minus 30 seconds!"

They passed over, unhindered, and one could feel the tense atmosphere the chopper had been carrying slowly melt away.

They flew for hours more, and the for the most part it was silence, the only sounds being the whirring of rudders and the coms chatter of helmet radios the Rangers where using.

"Landing in 5 minutes, pack your stuff and get ready to depart."

Lelouch looked out the window to find themselves over a large city, a palace, not unlike the pendragon estate was not far off, and appeared to be their target.

They landed 5 minutes later, and they found themselves walking into a door on the roof top of the palace.

They took an elevator down several floors, and walked down a small hallway, it wasn't much to look at, brown wood flooring and white walls.

They walked up to a door, and the lead guard opened it, revealing a massive, much more it rice and eye catching room, though there where only a few people in the room at the moment, a few black knight leaders, more specifically Tohdoh, Chiba, Tamaki, who looked like he was ready to kill the fourth black knight, Ohgi.

'Nunnally.'

Lelouch couldn't help but stare at her, she had grown, she was more mature than when he last saw her, her hair was longer, she was bigger, and her eyes had lost the innocence he had once hoped to always preserve.

"NUNNA-CHAN, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" C.C. called out, making her voice echo.

He heard Nunnally sigh, and grumble something under her breath.

"Well unless it's my Nii-sama back from the dead or the key to winning this war as quickly and least violently as possible, I'm afraid I can't humor you right now."

"...What if I said I have both in one emo package?"

The five people originally in the room all stopped what they where doing, whatever it was, and all looked at the group.

"Oh Kallen, your alright, I'm so happy, I was worried sick when we where separated, are you ok!?"

"I'm fine Nunnally, your surprise took care of a couple of soldiers that where going to have their way with me, and bandaged a couple scrapes and bruises I have."

Nunnally's eyes passed over the group, finally landing on Lelouch, he had his cloak on and his hood up, she blinked, realizing this was a new person.

An awkward silence passed, he was nervous, he had no idea how to deal with this, C.C. looked at Lelouch, to Nunnally, then back to Lelouch before rolling her eyes, muttering something under her breath, and pulling his hood down for him...

Dead silence... not a peep, Nunnally pulled away from her spot at the table, using her chair to move towards the group, towards one person in particular.

"Your hand." She said, plainly.

He offered his right hand to her, she pulled the glove off, grasped it, and began to cry.

"It's really you... I, I, it's you..." She sobbed, pressing her face into his chest.

"What the hell man we thought you died! I thought I got my buddy killed!" Tamaki.

Nunnally pressed her head further into his chest, he winced, and held in a groan of pain.

Kallen, Nunnally, and C.C. noticed this, though the witch knew why, the other two didn't.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"What? No, nothing is wrong, just pulled a muscle or something."

"Lelouch, your lying again." Nunnally scolded, full of concern and slightly upset he would lie again, about something so trivial.

"I sware it's nothing, I'm fine."

Kallen glared at him, she just got him back, she wasn't going to let him be selfless again and let him get a way with being in pain.

"C.C. hold his arms behind his back, I'm gona take a look."

The witch did so, and he struggled to get free, he may have gotten much stronger since his self imposed exile, but the witch simply wasn't budging.

He stopped after a few seconds, realizing there was no way of avoiding this. Kallen unbuttoned his cloak, and in the middle of his chest, right where his heart is, lay an ugly scar, completely red, with black and blue signifying internal bleeding near the large wound.

She stepped back, shocked, tearing up again.

"You wanted me dead, you hated me, the world hated me, my friends, the black knights, even my family, they all wanted my head on a stake, and I wanted to give that to you, I was dead inside, there was nothing left, I just wanted to finish what I started and then die a painful death. It wasn't all an act, Suzaku impaled me with the sword I gave him, I was finally going to make everyone happy..."

"Happy... HAPPY, YOU THOUGHT THAT SUICIDE WOULD MAKE US HAPPY!?" Kallen raged, still sobbing.

"Don't act like you didn't want me dead Kallen, you all wanted me to bleed and die like an animal, so I gave that to you." The black knights in the background flinched away.

"I didn't, when I thought you where a demon I wanted to save you from yourself, I thought you where in pain and taking out your anger on the world, I wanted to change you for the better, I never wanted you dead!"

"My family was the source of suffering for most, if not all the world, even my own pain and sorrows come from them, and me, I'm too much like them, so I was going to die along with them, and then the world would be a better place."

"God fucking damn it Lelouch, quit talking like that." Kallen said, pulling him into a hug.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Lelouch returned the hug, after a few moments they looked into each others eyes, and their faces got closer, their lips where about to touch...

"Ahem." C.C. broke up the moment, a bit of frustration, and something else in her voice, they looked around to see that everyone was still staring at them, giving them knowing looks. Nunnally was blushing and smiling.

"You two are more than welcome to finish that later, Lelouch, no strenuous activities... unless your getting busy with Kallen, that I can forgive."

"C.C. you have created a monster..." He muttered, the king and queen both blushing madly

"Oh please her mind has been this dirty for quite some time, I didn't do it."

"Uh, guys, I really hate to break up this moment, but we where in the middle of a meeting that could decide the fate of our latest war." Tamaki said.

"Right, Lelouch, will you join us?"

"I suppose... if not just to watch..."

"Come on then, we can talk this out after we finish, there is much to discuss..."

A/N and that's a wrap folks, I hinted to it a little bit, but this was originally going to be a Kallen X Lelouch X C.C. fic, I wasn't sure about it at first so I didn't mention it, let me know if your ok with this.

As always please review.


	4. Gone for 5 minutes, and it goes to shit

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second, is no one but me concerned about his wound!?"

C.C. turned to look at Kallen. "Although disturbing, Lelouch has a code, he is immortal, every code barer carries a scar, weather mental, or physical, visible or not, usually a wound or ailment they had from their final moments, I have one myself, he will be fine."

"Can we at least give him pain killers or something?"

"It wouldn't work, his code would instantly remove any and all foreign objects in order to protect the body, even if it wouldn't hurt him." The green haired woman explained.

"It doesn't really bother me anyways, unless pressure is put on it, ill be ok Kallen."

"Fine, but I still think we should try something." Kallen insisted.

"A gel that sooths skin on contact with the surface might work, something analogous to Aloe-Vera, but anything that would enter the blood stream via injection, or cough syrup like substances, or pills, all of those would be useless. Food is fine because the body, and in turn his code, recognizes that it is part of daily life, our diet, but doesn't allow fat or harmful chemicals to accumulate, how do you think I blew so much of his money on pizza?" C.C. finished with a smirk.

"Witch." Lelouch grumbled.

"Warlock." C.C. teased back.

Kallen frowned internally, not liking that medicine couldn't help him, and slightly jealous at how easily the two spoke to one another.

"As much as I would absolutely love to catch up with you nii-sama, we need to explain some things." Nunnally said.

A royal guard captain walked toward her she then proceeded to pull a small silver key out of an equally small box that he had presented to her, she then used said key to open a cabinet below the conference table, and pulled out several maps, along with documents and blueprints, all of which had "classified" stamped somewhere on them.

"Its a stupid question, I know, but you DID see the wall, correct?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I don't see how anyone could miss it."

"I'm going to give a simple explanation first, and if you need me to elaborate on anything don't be afraid to ask."

Lelouch gave a nod.

"Barely a week after you... left... several different political parties began to pop up, all of them fighting each other in one way or another, and all of them opposed my taking of the throne. Ater some time passed... some turned peaceful, some disappeared, some just gave up, but one always stood strong, they called themselves _"The Reclaimers"_ and insisted that I was not the rightful, nor was I a worthy keeper of the throne, they first started with active protests and boycotts of anything I endorsed..."

"And then it turned to shit." Tamaki added.

"Not how id put it, but, that is what happened for the most part." Nunnally continued. After the protests it quickly and suddenly switched to armed attacks, fires where being set to shops that served former numbers, trains and factories ransacked, sometimes they even sabotaged major airports, no one was safe, and the group was growing more powerful by the day, from disgruntled citizens to AWOL Brittanian military personnel, they got their hands on military grade equipment, and used it, everything from pistols to APC's and even a few knightmares, they attacked in the most unexpected places, I had to place full martial law into effect several times."

Lelouch scowled at the story, his mood getting visibly worse as she continued to speak.

"Eventually, I had no choice but to try and appease them, I put the message out that we could talk about the problems they had and come to a solution. We met in the palace, myself and their leader, a man named Claden Wolfsbain, he was barely out of his teens, about your age actually, he said that the attacks would only stop if he was given land, and all of the resources it contained, he wanted the western half of the empire, and I was so tired of all the destruction an death, I agreed, and now Brittania is split in two. Its all my fault really, I thought I was making the best decision for everyone. But in reality I was naïve and desperate for an out. I'm sorry Lelouch, I ruined the world you made." Nunnally began to sob quietly.

Lelouch knelt down and held her close in a hug.

"Shhh, no, it's not your fault, it's his, It will be ok."

"Will you help?"

Lelouch turned to see none other than his older sister, Cornelia, standing in the doorway.

"... You look terrible."

Cornelia rolled her eyes and let out a not so lady-like snort. She didn't deny it though, she had dark circles under her eyes, and several strands of her once vibrant purple locks had turned grey, more than likely from stress.

"I feel like shit, but I asked a question."

"I had hoped that I could avoid war for at least a little while... but it would seem I'm needed again."

Lelouch stood from his hug with Nunnally, whom had stopped crying, and grabbed several of the documents laying on the large conference table. He spread them out, and as he examined them, Kallen and C.C. couldn't help but smile, seeing the Lelouch they remember dust off the cobwebs and get back into gear.

Kallen began to speak. "Our main problems are as follows, first, the wall, it's huge, and goes from one side of the empire to the other, top to bottom, a foot of solid carbon-steel plating on each side reinforced with almost thirty feet of industrial concrete in the middle, so we cant punch through it, can't go around thanks to a large naval fleet, and anti air missiles, along with an opposing air force means we can't go over it."

"Then there's our economy, not only did we lose half of our income, we also lost a large portion of our population, and we are starved on resources. None of the other nations are willing to help, not even the U.N.F. I'm not sure why, but if I would have to guess it's because all the other nations still hold grudges against the empire."

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place, almost nothing to work with, and bleeding out on options by the day." Lelouch said calmly.

"In a nutshell, yes." Cornelia said.

"... What do you have in terms of explosives?"

"We have tons of un-exploded ordinance from the old military, most of them where stored in the western half... but there are still few warehouses chock-full of it, why?" Cornelia asked.

"The wall is a symbol, much like I was when I was zero, I represented the ideals that the new empire was meant to be, the wall is the opposite, it divides us, alienates us, destroys us, I'm going to blow it to kingdom-come."

"It's a nice thought, but we can't get anywhere near it-" Kallen began

Lelouch grinned.

"My dear queen, I am the miracle worker here, never tell me something is impossible, because I'll prove you wrong, I've already got a plan..."

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE!


End file.
